


Gods and Heroes  神明与英雄

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Brief Sexual Situations, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: “这并不非得是个爱情故事。”





	Gods and Heroes  神明与英雄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gods and Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656005) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 翻译：芝士
> 
> 校对：233

于是时光就这么流逝着。

 

弗雷在成长，小科林在他后面蹒跚学步。四岁那年，弗雷画了一些恐龙、蝴蝶和树木的图画，并以动人的笔触成功描绘出了美国队长的盾牌，尽管队长本人不过是个圆圈加几条线。科林指着弗雷的画，好心地宣布："队长！队长！”这给弗雷带来的鼓励不亚于恼火。托尔，在另外两道细心目光的呵护下，一有机会就鼓励他们忠于彼此，并公平地调解两人之间的争端。

 

虽然花费了一年时间，但佩珀和神盾成功让洛基作为斯塔克家两位男孩——也称斯塔克森——的另一位家长露脸了。说实话，说它顺利，即使是"成功"都是骗人的，而且恶作剧之神和托尼·斯塔克都清楚这是谎言。任何人——任何人——都永远不会忘记外星人在曼哈顿上空横行时，洛基在摩天大厦楼顶狞笑的那张超远距离的照片。

 

但是托尼·斯塔克也知道如何利用媒体，于是，关于洛基痛苦的青春，他对自己身世的知晓，以及受萨诺斯操纵的说法，均被散播在了几年来推测孩子们来源的报纸上。洛基永远不可能拥有卡米拉·帕克-鲍尔斯*那样的接受度，但起码他们有个样板可以参照。

（*卡米拉·帕克-鲍尔王室康沃尔公爵夫人，现英国王室康沃尔公爵夫人卡米拉殿下，是英国王储查尔斯王子的第二任妻子。据统计一半以上的英国人无法接受她成为王后。）

 

他们没有结婚——也没有类似的仪式，甚至连手都不牵，只是站在一起，通常还背对着彼此，出现在狗仔队抓拍到的其他复仇者的照片背景中。托尼会面带训练有素的笑容走在弗雷身边，而洛基则会抱着他们的小儿子，一脸警惕毫无迎合之意。

 

托尼和洛基很少在镜头前互动，但也很少分开。

 

时光在流逝。

 

然后……就算托尼的头上悬着的时钟在倒计时，而不是在滴答声中不停迈向未知的未来——那么，也没必要让任何人——他的队友，孩子，和爱人——知道。

 

***

 

于是，在他们大儿子四岁的时候，在某个绚烂的夏日，托尼带洛基去了加勒比海的一个小岛。那里景色迷人——此行却并非度假，托尼小心地向多疑的洛基解释。托尼有生意；毕竟他去哪儿都是为了生意。

 

唯一不同的是，这一次，洛基陪他一起来了。没有带孩子们。

 

托尼脑中的时钟开始倒转，他整整努力了一年——提议，引诱，坚持——洛基才同意把科林和弗雷留给另外五名复仇者照看。他曾多次指出，在绑架事件之后的两年里，没有人动过两人头上一根头发。而且附加的安全系统运作正常，没必要两位父亲都围着他们打转。

 

“而且有时候，”托尼在洛基耳边轻声说，离正在玩耍的孩子们只有几英尺远，“两位爸爸需要一些独处的时间。就做些爸爸的事情。”

 

“我不知道那都是些什么事。”洛基按着他的胸口，用恼火掩饰不安。

 

“你连我指的是什么事都不知道——”托尼无视洛基针对的目光，继续说道，“——正说明了我们迫切需要一些父亲时间。”托尼的指尖一路划上洛基的肩膀，使他以一种充满暗示的方式颤抖起来，先前推开托尼的手指转而揉捏起他的衬衫。洛基的身体像一件乐器回应着托尼的指挥，那是一首历经多年磨合而成的完美歌曲。

 

当洛基——终于，草草——点头的时候，托尼脑海中的嘀嗒声模糊了。

 

于是他们来了这里，在托尼会议的间歇，在第二个美好日子的午后时分，托尼正躺在小木屋主卧的白色亚麻床单上，背靠着红木的床头板休息。

 

在房间另一头，洛基正站在露台门边，背对着他，越过苍翠繁茂的棕榈树和热带花朵，望着海滩。他交叉双臂，靠着门框。托尼一言不发地看着他，打量着披在他身上的宽松亚麻衬衫，从领口到髋部，大腿一半被绿色的马德拉斯棉短裤挡着，而长腿的剩余部分——和他的双脚——不着寸缕，他买那条短裤的本意是戏弄洛基，但却合身得像是种罪过。

 

多半是意识到身上的目光，洛基动了动，稍稍回过头。“我能看出你为什么会对这感兴趣了，”他最终说。托尼转换思路，隐藏起自己的笑容；这句妥协来之不易。

 

托尼重新倚靠到枕头上，双手交叠在脑后。没错，他很得意。“对。我知道这不是你的风格，宝贝儿，但我希望你能明白我的观点。只是想要离开一段时间。只是……”他没有说下去。随后，他坐了起来：“来这边，好吗？”他甚至都懒得去隐藏那渴求的语气。

 

洛基回眸，露出一丝微笑。“你似乎一心要进行这次旅行。我以为是为了生意。”他眯起眼睛。“你不是要开会吗？”

 

托尼叹气道：“晚点才开始。这半小时——我要充分利用。”随后，他露出了笑容。“我的意思是，我们有多久没有半小时不被打扰了？至少两次？”

 

“两次？我想——”他假装想了一会儿，“——两年的样子。”

 

“是的，所以……来吧。”他拍了拍床。

 

但洛基并没有像托尼在榨取到许可后的一周里所幻想的那样落入他的怀抱。相反，他靠近床的时候，仔细看了托尼很久。他小心翼翼地爬上床垫的一端，警惕的目光全程都没有离开过对方。

 

双腿交叉在身前，一味端详着托尼的洛基看起来……

 

像是有话要说。

 

哦。妙极了。托尼注视着他，表情和善又中立。“有什么，呃——事吗，那里？”一阵停顿。“你那啊啊啊啊里？”他用脚戳了戳洛基的膝盖。

 

“是的。”洛基用手指接住托尼的触摸，抓住托尼挑逗的脚，想在他挣脱之前挠他的脚心。“我有些事情想问你。”

 

额，没有最糟，只有更糟。托尼感觉自己的脸变成了蜡质的面具。他深吸了一口气，疑心地说了句：“嗯好？”

 

接下来的话，说实话，是他最没有想到的。洛基停顿了一会儿；然后，眼中带着掩饰不住的光芒问道：“你愿意再要个孩子吗？”

 

时间在流逝——真的，太多时间。托尼愣了一会儿，脑子里一片空白，他的大脑处理着每一个关于孩子的可能片段、概念和画面，还有弗雷——科林，洛基怀孕，“他居然会问”，以及性事，当然，所有那些美妙的性事，直到他突然意识到他已经超过了可以接受的沉默期。洛基得到的回答是“哦！”然后是：“哇哦。”

 

洛基扬起眉毛，像是被微微逗乐了，但过去的经验告诉托尼，这很可能是个诡计。或者有转瞬即逝的危险。事态正处在恶化的边缘，如果他表现不佳，如果他捉摸不透洛基的意图，情况将急转直下。“呃，好吧——再要个孩子？”他拖延道。“好吧。额，那就是三个了。”

 

他的回答像干巴巴的骨架：“没错。那就是我们的孩子会达到的数量。”

 

“只是这——我很意外，仅此而已。”他尽可能不带感情地说出了接下来的话。他仍在努力，想读懂洛基的表情又不想过多暴露自己的情绪，仍然试图抛开他们(现有)孩子们的画面，还有再加一个的可能性，当然，还有洛基居然——也许？——会征求他的意见的这一事实。“我以为——我猜我以为我们已经生够了？”

 

然而洛基并未给他任何引导。相反，他只是单纯地凝视着托尼。最终，这个问题是以一种治疗师专用的中立语气问出口的，“你希望就此打住吗？”

 

托尼顿在那里，依然在研究神的脸，但最终他认命了，想从那张脸上得到启示就是做梦。最后，他只是叹了口气：“也……不一定。如果那是……你懂的。你想要的。”

 

洛基嗯了一声。托尼知道准确来说他并没有通过上一个测试，但他的答案仍旧得到了评分。“那么……你还会再要一个？”

 

听到这一措辞托尼眯起了眼睛，但他还是点了点头。“我其实并没有……想过这个问题。我是说，三是个神奇的数字，我猜，这点从《芝麻街》*——或者DeLaSoul*来看没有争议——但我同样认为……”

（*《芝麻街》美国的一档[儿童教育](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%84%BF%E7%AB%A5%E6%95%99%E8%82%B2/5961419)电视节目。）

（*DeLaSoul美国嘻哈三重唱组合。）

 

洛基一言不发地看着他。

 

托尼突然意识到……有一瞬间，就一瞬间，他听不见倒计时了。

 

作为回应，他观察了洛基许久，那之后，他完全是靠闪现的本能组织的语句：“额嗯，是的——可以。是啊。当然。”托尼紧张地审视着床单，用多动的手掌抚平上面的折痕。之后，他坚定起来：“是的。没错，我们再要一个孩子吧。”他抬起头，这一次笑得晶莹剔透，真诚投射于两人之间。“……有什么……特别的事情需要我做吗？如果我们再来一次？我是说，另外两个孩子都可以说是突然的惊喜……”

 

洛基端详着他，眉间出现了一条小皱纹。几乎……摇摆不定。他看起来似乎一度有话想说——然后是两度——再然后，托尼注意到，他做出了某项决定。他的表情变得狡猾起来。

 

洛基跪坐起来，说道：“就是……我需要……就让我……开始这道咒语——”

 

闻言，托尼起身，开始切换到跪坐的姿势。“……咒语？像是，生育能力那种？”

 

洛基的笑容扩大了。他一只手落在托尼的肩膀上。“当然。”而另一只手则擦过他的腹部。“让你为怀孕做好准备。”

 

洛基的最后一句话单独回响起来，于是托尼脑海中叮当作响的矛盾思绪——那些片段和画面——顿时消失得无影无踪。他无话可说——而这极其罕见。

 

沉默持续了十秒。

 

直到洛基抬起双手以完成某种……某种咒语之时，托尼才被迫在自己长出卵巢之前做出了反应。出口的是一声“呃，”然后是，“呃——等等，”他重复道，并举起双手摆出防御的架势。

 

洛基皱起了眉头，而他表情中的某些东西更加剧了托尼的不适。“怎么？”他看着托尼的手掌，随后慢慢露出一个邪恶的笑容。“有什么问题吗？”

 

他摇摇头。“你没……你没说怀孕的那个人是我。我以为那是你的专利。”

 

这时洛基已经笑得像条露齿的鲨鱼。“但那样有什么公平可言呢？哦，不，托尼——这次轮到你了。”

 

又是十秒钟的沉默。

 

最终，洛基再次开口，眉头浮起一丝夸张的困惑。“我以为你会喜欢孕育下一个孩子。感受它在你体内。它的脚从里面踢你——那相当愉快。”

 

“好吧——行。那个，我相信你的话。”他要是再软弱点绝对能被这句话引来的怒视杀死。“那个，呃，这么说吧。我身上并没有那个零件，而且我也早过二十五岁了——也没有永恒的生命，就这件事来说。我不是个变形者。而且还有这玩意儿，”他敲了敲自己的胸口补充道，“被挤来挤去可不是什么好事……”

 

托尼看得出洛基正在失去耐心。神只是说：“所有这些我都能适应。”

 

托尼用怀疑的目光看了他一眼。“用魔法。”

 

洛基笑了，露出一排牙齿。“用魔法，对。”他轻轻耸了耸肩。“当然会有妊娠纹，你会不停地想上厕所，还会……”然后在说到一长串副作用和初期显著的情绪创伤那里时，托尼不再理会，而是默不作声地看了洛基很长时间。他想象洛基的笑容闪现在他们另一个孩子的脸上，不管这一个是长着弗雷的乌发还是科林的巧克力棕发，是像弗雷一般好斗还是像他弟弟那般内向。无论是男孩还是女孩。

 

于是，一时间，他想起脑海中的那只时钟，一直在倒数，却，短暂的，临时的，静音了。托尼喘了口气。“对，好吧。那就……好吧。”

 

奇怪的是，答案却似乎让洛基措手不及。“嗯？”

 

一声坚定不移的：“好的，就这么办。我们就这样做吧。”

 

笑容消失了。洛基只是眨着眼。

 

***

 

洛基只是……干眨着眼睛。然后以一种既枯燥又全然难以置信的语气说：“你肯……让自己受孕。……真的。”

 

托尼耸了耸肩。“你知道，更奇怪的事我都做过，实话实说。更奇怪的东西我都往身上安过。”他再次敲击胸膛，发出了清脆的回响。随后他对洛基弱弱一笑。“当然，我体内也存在过其他奇怪的东西。”

 

洛基歪着头，仍未缓过神来。“确实。但……我不知道你真的想再要一个孩子，托尼。不知道你……那么想要。”

 

托尼转过脸去，用指甲抠弄被子上松动的线头。“我都可以，你知道。儿子们很棒。一切都……好吧，我觉得一切都很棒。”他看着对方。“我觉得一切都很棒。我还以为你不想要。没那么想要。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“啊，谈心，”托尼吹了口气。他把双膝抱在胸前，努力坐直。“好吧，行——听着。我们来谈谈。”他给了洛基一道严厉的目光。“我们在做什么？老实说？你知道吗？”他在两人之间挥了挥手。“我们只是随便玩玩，对，然后一边抚养孩子？学成年人的样子玩过家家？”

 

他停顿了一下，但是洛基看得出这只是做做样子。确实如此，托尼继续紧逼道，“我设想过将我们的关系维持到科林十八岁——或者到你们那里成年的岁数。他的受诫礼或者成人礼什么的。”他用胳膊搂住膝盖。“这样一来倒计时不又得延长了吗？”

 

“倒计时。”洛基发现自己的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

“我的意思是，那个，”托尼低头看着自己的手。“对你来说这很明显，你懂的，不会是一件永久性的事情。不可能是。因为你的种族。我不行，因为我的种族。撇开所有让我兴奋得像个十六岁舞伴的一切，我已经一把岁数了。我们在一起，到现在，已经——你怎么算的？三年？五年了，如果从你出现在顶层套间的时候算起。

 

“等到科林成年的时候，我已经——好吧。我打算像帕特里克·斯图尔特那样老去，所以就假设我是'陈年美酒'，但……你懂的。假设你坚持到那时，估计也已经准备好放下了。

 

“所以，你懂的，为什么还要重置倒计时？也许最后我能多活几年……但也许在那之前你早就准备好了。”

 

托尼的话在洛基的胸口留下了一阵空荡荡的感觉。“我是不是可以理解为你指的是……我离开你——的倒计时。你在倒数我离开的那一天。或者你假设我会离开的那一天。”

 

托尼眯起眼睛看着他。“是的。没错吧？”

 

“所以你认为我已经表现得很明确了。”

 

托尼脸上的神情表明他知道自己正在步入一个危险的话题，而且正打算尝试撤回。他举起一只手。“那啥——算了。这不重要。重要的是……你想不想要第三个孩子，我只是想说，我乐意奉陪。”

 

洛基沉默了很长时间。

 

“如果你是在耍我，洛基——那就饶了我吧——”

 

“我……以为我想，但也许……并不想。”洛基沉默了片刻。“不，也许不想。”

 

“随便，我愿意。”托尼握紧双手，用力搓了搓。“点燃那个魔咒，宝贝儿。我们开始吧。”托尼躺回到床上。“占有我吧。”

 

带着温柔的笑容，洛基爬到托尼面前，轻轻吻住了他的嘴唇。作为回应，托尼调动全身缠住了洛基——他的双腿勾在洛基身侧挑逗，胳膊绕上他的脖子和肩膀。斯塔克瞬间就恢复了平时的样子，这使得洛基胸中的爱意死灰复燃。但洛基并没有追吻下去，或有进一步举动，而是从床上站了起来。“你有个会，托尼。我们……我会后再来找你。”

 

他踏出房门向海滩走去，转身前捕捉到了托尼皱眉的瞬间。

 

***

 

当天晚上，洛基在海滩上，在托尼会议期间他沿着海岸走了很远，在托尼洗澡和准备晚餐的时候，他用岛上的野生动植物分散自己的注意力。日落时分，洛基站起身，两手叉腰，眺望着远处的地平线。在水面上融合成一道平滑、完整的线条，在夕阳下闪烁着金色的光芒。

 

当托尼终于走到他身后时，神并没有被吓到，但他保持静止，让托尼错以为自己的动作神不知鬼不觉。

 

他听到一声安静的：“根本就没有咒语，对吗？”

 

他对着地平线心不在焉地笑了笑。“没有。这不过是个小把戏。”

 

托尼上前来到洛基身边，进入他的视野边缘。“一个小把戏，还是一个考验？”

 

他们没有看对方。

 

“一个小把戏，真的。”洛基停顿了一下。“我认为被考验的那个人并不是你。”

 

托尼哼了一声，洛基从眼角看见他摇了摇头。“操，我就知道。你有时候真是个脑残。”

 

洛基点点头。“我被人这样叫过，还有更糟的。”他顿了顿。“至于你的倒计时——”

 

“那啥。就当我什么都没说过。真的。”托尼双臂交叉放在胸前。“听着。我想把这说清楚，老去？死亡——还早着呢，顺便说句？对我来说不成问题。”他笑了，而洛基听到的却非苦涩，而是别的什么。“我认识的每一个人——好吧，我之前认识的每一个人，我猜，都会老去，就算我们命再好，也会死去。”

 

“没错，好吧，现在事情是复杂了点——你和托尔，加上布鲁斯还有史蒂夫。突然间，我倒是成了稀有动物，但是在一个非常诡异的，最棒的，也是……最长寿的高中小团体内？老寿星*俱乐部？”又一声鼻息。“总而言之，你很清楚多少次有人想杀我——见鬼，你也试过。多少次我以为自己死定了？而我却还在这里，而且生活……生活还他妈的相当美好，洛基。”

（*原文Methuselah，<圣经。创世记>中人物，据传享年965岁，非常高寿的人）

 

“他妈的相当美好，”他小心翼翼地强调。“我有两个漂亮的孩子，他们受到神明和英雄的保护。而且他们会——他们会——比我活得长。你会确保这一点。”

 

托尼微微转向他，而洛基点点头。显然。

 

“如果你和我在一起——无论多久——那……是的，那也不错。但严格来说这并不……我并不强求，你懂？要让我好过。你不是非得……这并不非得是个爱情故事，这就是我想说的。”

 

洛基不置可否地哼了一声，皱着眉头沉思。

 

“所以。”托尼不停地用三根指尖戳着洛基。“不好意思你捅了这个马蜂窝，嗯？是不是扫了你度假的兴致？”

 

“不。完全没有。”他终于转过身面对托尼。在这片托尼带他来享受二人世界的海滩上，他看着对方脸上温柔的表情，深吸了一口气：“但是……我确实……我确实想让你再考验我一次。我想……这次我可以表现得更好。”

 

托尼只是注视着他，脸上先是浮现出一丝困惑，然后才缓缓露出了然的神情。

 

***

 

夜幕降临，窗外这时已是漆黑一片。

 

托尼先前掰开洛基双腿欺身压上而导致的酸痛尚未褪去，他的皮肤因托尼的种子和他们结合的汗水而滑腻。

 

托尼伸出手，用手掌抚摸着他的大腿内侧。喉咙过于干涩，尝试说话也只发出了嘶哑的声音。他咽了口唾沫，又试了一次：“那么，你觉得怀上了吗？”

 

洛基发现这种爱抚令人愉悦，于是他换了个姿势享受。“是的，”他回答。“怀上了。”他已经感觉到了体内深处正在发生的变化。

 

“第三个，马上就来了。”满足的声音。“所以，你的想法就是在我暴毙之前一直这样，哈？”

 

洛基轻笑。“差不多。”他翻身到托尼怀里，将脸埋在他的颈窝，随后在他脖子上吻了一口。

 

托尼抽身，挑起眉低头看着洛基，露出会意的微笑。“这不会——你知道，这不会改变最后的结果。……我的意思是，最终。”

 

洛基看着托尼——想到托尼的微笑，他的眼睛，他那紧密交织的思维，在未来的几百年——甚至几千年里，传递给无数的子孙后代。

 

他只是回答：“不会吗？”

 

***

 

于是，时光就这么流逝着。

 

弗雷和科林迎来了比他们更年幼的斯塔克森，甚至偶尔还有几个洛基斯多蒂尔，在众多细心体贴的目光下，即使缓慢，他们依然茁壮成长了起来。随着时间的推移，这些在父母双方彼此爱慕你情我愿的前提下接连诞生的孩子，改变了世界的面貌。这些由神明与英雄所生的孩子。

 

托尼曾经说对过一件事——这并不非得是一个爱情故事。但是，最终，面对如此多的证据，谁又能说不是呢？


End file.
